Russian Roulette
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: "Don't you love me?" he said smiling to himself. She hated his smile now and only wished to see it smugde off his face. "I would rather die."


"Hey care to play a game with me?" he said as he pulled out a pistol.

The pink haired woman just stared at him as she sat up from the couch she was lying in. He then gently tapped her knee with the cold steel and tried to hide his huge grinned. Of course she wasn't fooled she knew exactly what he wanted and she was tired of playing around.

"So what do you say sweat doll?" he said as he tried to kiss her forehead but she backed away, "Hmp!"

She stared at him, finally getting up and she removed her sunglasses, "Sure," her eyes still dead set on him.

He grinned and handed her the gun, "Want to start?"

**Few days ago…**

Luka impatiently waited for her newly wedded husband to come home. She sat in the kitchen with the lights off as she tapped the table and glanced at the clock. It was already twelve o'clock and Gakupo hadn't come home. She knew very well what he was probable doing but choice to ignore it because maybe she was just imagining that feeling, I mean they were only just wed last week their spark couldn't have already left, can it?

Finally the door open and Luka quickly ran to the door to find a drunken Gakupo.

"Hey baby," he slurped as he embraced her.

Luka pushed him away, "Where have you been?"

"With the boys! You know how they get," he grinned as he untied his tie.

"If that so then why do you have lip stick prints all over your collar?" she asked as she folded her arms.

Gakupo then stopped right in his tracks. He turned around and smirked with dead eyes, "Don't worry it has nothing to do with you."

He then stumbled to their bedroom and slept leaving an angry Luka by the door way, "Jack ass," she whispered beneath her breath as her eyes got watery.

Luka knew that their lives would never be normal for Gakupo was the son of the head mafia group but she would have never had imagine herself hating his guts. She slept on the coach and the next morning Gakupo had left first.

Instead of wasting around their complex apartment she decided to head out and walk around the area maybe go to the park. As she walked around she noticed many loyal couples holding hands or sitting together and enjoying a picnic.

She sighed knowing that a few weeks ago she and Gakupo were like that, it sickened her stomach thinking about it. She decided to walk through the city and her eyes widen once she saw a familiar figure. Walking out of a love hotel was Gakupo who was embracing and showering kisses at a green haired teenage girl. Luka griped her fist and walked the opposite way ignoring the pathetic man.

Many unpleasant thoughts accrued to her as she walked through the busy streets. She bought spray paint and went to a clean wall and sprayed her feelings out.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"GO SHOOT YOUR HEAD!"

"DIE!"

She finally stopped once she ran out of paint. She checked her watch and read ten o'clock and after calming down she began to walk back to their apartment.

Gakupo was waiting for her and embraced her with joy which sickened her.

"I got a promotion!" he cheered as Luka pushed him away in disgust.

"Don't touch me," she growled and Gakupo grinned.

"Sorry princess," he said in a sarcastic voice.

Luka folded her arms and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I want a divorce."

Gakupo's smile turned into a frown, "No, I don't do those."

"And why not?" she said.

"Because it will hurt my image," He smirked and Luka wanted to slap him, "I understand why you might not love me anymore just like my other wives before you."

Luka's eyes widen he never mentioned he was married before.

"How about this why don't we make a deal?" he grinned taking a seat on the couch, "If you win I'll divorce you but if I win you have to stay forever."

Luka felt chills run down her spin, she couldn't imagine an eternally with this pathetic excuse for a man, "What's the deal?"

He grinned, "Ever played Russian roulette?"

Luka gulped and shook her head no, "But I know what the game is about…"

Gakupo chuckled, "That good now I don't have to explain, so what do you say?"

Luka stayed quiet and Gakupo's laugh echoed the apartment and he shoved Luka towards the door, "Answer me tomorrow because am too tired to want to clean your blood."

Luka hide her tears as Gakupo went to bed.

All Luka wanted was a happy marriage with a loving husband and maybe kids who would cause trouble every once in a while, Was that so hard to ask for? She whimpered in a corner and fell asleep on the floor soaked in her tears.

In the morning Luka was done trying to make anything work with Gakupo instead she snuck out while he was asleep and went to Gakupo's best friend's house to figure out what happen to his wives.

"Please help me," she bowed to the bluenette.

At first he hasted before revealing anything to her which helped her figure out her solution.

Luka went out and bought herself the most fancies clothing and a new pair of sunglasses, of course on his card, as she proudly walked along the streets catching a few glances from men all around. Finally reaching her apartment she laid on the sofa as she waited for Gakupo to wake up.

**Now…**

Luka grinned as she took the gun, "I hope you get fucked by life."

Gakupo smirked, "Am sure I will just don't blame me for your stupid decisions."

Luka now knew the truth behind this devil man and had made sure that she left someone safe to protect future victims that will one day fall into his grasp. She placed the gun on the side of her head already knowing the pathetic trick he was playing.

With a long inhale she placed all her power onto the trigger, "See you in hell," she grinned insanely and pulled the trigger.

…

'Place Kaito… don't fail me now that you're the only one I can trust in this corrupted world,' she thought as she collapsed onto the cold floor.

**Rika Senpai:**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids.**


End file.
